


Enterrado en la arena

by amandabeicker



Series: Tabla Charlie y Claire [5]
Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-06
Updated: 2010-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/pseuds/amandabeicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun aún continúa teniendo en el bolsillo el pequeño anillo de DriveShaft, el que se juró a sí misma devolver a Claire en cuanto pudiera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enterrado en la arena

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inesika8](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Inesika8).



> Situado entre dos escenas del _6x14. The Candidate_. Leve mención a mi otro fic ‘[Lunch Time!](http://community.livejournal.com/writteninpaper/4436.html)’. Un poco atrasado (¡lo siento!), pero es el regalo de cumpleaños de [](http://inesika8.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://inesika8.livejournal.com/)**inesika8**. Tema #12. Espinas

Debía de ser el primer momento de calma en mucho tiempo; con el silencio, la falta de movimiento, el sutil chirriar de los grillos y las ahogadas voces de Sawyer y Kate discutiendo a susurros. Era irónico que el primer instante en el que realmente Sun se sentía relajada fuera cuando todos estaban tras unos barrotes, pero quizá era precisamente la jaula lo que impedía que continuaran con el ritmo frenético que les acompañaba siempre en la isla. Sin un momento de pausa, al menos desde hacía mucho.

Jin, a su lado, escrutaba con los ojos más allá de las barras de hierro. No era la situación perfecta, pero tenerle a su lado por fin le daba una falsa sensación de tranquilidad. Como si sentir la reconfortante presión de su mano contra la suya fuera lo único que realmente necesitaba para creer.

El resto del grupo estaba dispersado por distintos rincones del recinto, paseando inquietamente de un lado a otro o apoyándose en el hierro a modo de espera. Claire apoyaba su espalda contra una de las paredes, con los brazos rodeándole las rodillas y la mirada en la lejanía, en ningún punto concreto. Aunque parecía haber perdido gran parte de la locura que tanto le había asustado al volver a verla por primera vez, seguía teniendo en los ojos aquel brillo extraño, como fuera de sí. Ella no tenía nadie que sujetara su mano. Al menos ya no.

Sun se incorporó, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada sorprendida de su marido. No le hacía gracia que se alejara demasiado (y era comprensible considerando la situación actual), pero había recordado algo que tenía que hacer. Necesitaba hacerlo, se lo debía.

—Claire… —susurró su nombre en voz muy baja, como si romper el silencio pudiera provocar que se desataran unas fuerzas a las que no deseaba despertar. Ella no dio muestras de escucharle.

Los finos granos de arena y polvo que cubrían el suelo se agitaron cuando Sun se dejó caer a su lado. No sabía por dónde empezar. ¿Qué se le podía decir a alguien a quien ya no reconocía?

—¿Qué tal estás? —preguntó finalmente. Por decir algo. Hubo una época en la que no tenía que pensarse tanto qué decirle a Claire; en la que hacía de canguro a su hijo constantemente para poder darles a ella y a Charlie un momento de tranquilidad. Antes de que todo se estropeara irremediablemente.

—¿Crees que saldremos de esta jaula?

Sun asintió con la cabeza, haciendo uso de buena parte del optimismo que había estado recopilando desde que se reencontró con Jin. ¿Cómo no creer que todo se iba a arreglar cuando su ánimo estaba por las nubes?

—Claro que sí —murmuró ella—. Oye… creo que tengo algo que es tuyo.

Claire se giró hacia ella, con un movimiento grácil y curioso. Pareció que hubo un fugaz brillo en sus ojos cuando reconoció lo que Sun acababa de sacar de su bolsillo.

—¿Dónde…? —empezó, mirándolo fijamente; pero se frenó para morderse el labio antes de continuar—. ¿Dónde has encontrado esto?

—Estaba en la cuna de Aaron —reveló Sun.

Claire asintió con la cabeza repetidamente, apretando los labios para tomar el pequeño anillo planeado entre los dedos. Ahí seguía, igual a como lo recordaba, con la D y la S una junto a la otra y el pequeño reborde puntiagudo. Lo había visto muchas veces en el dedo de Charlie. Cuando hablaba de su grupo, sonreía ampliamente y señalaba el anillo con orgullo; cuando le explicó que era una herencia de familia; o aquel día en que fueron a pescar y se le enganchó con las redes. Incluso aquella vez que se lo quitó para no arañarle la piel entre la penumbra de una caricia y otra, con el ligero tintineo del anillo apoyándose sobre el hierro y él volviendo a tumbarse para besarla vehementemente una y otra vez.

Claire tragó saliva. Sun había seguido hablando, pero ella no había escuchado ni una palabra; oía el resto de sonidos sordos, ahogados, como si le hablaran bajo el agua o a través de un cristal. ¿Cómo prestar atención a algo más cuando lo único que escuchaba eran sus latidos?

—Gracias… —susurró Claire, permitiendo que la máscara de dureza se resquebrajara en un instante—. Ojalá… ojalá lo hubiera encontrado antes de que nos fuéramos.

No la hubiera salvado, por supuesto que no. Hubiera sido imposible salvarla. Pero al menos le hubiera recordado buenos tiempos; le hubiera animado a mantener en su mente que aún debía tener la energía suficiente para salir de allí. Le hubiera recordado a él.

—Creo… creo que Charlie estaría contento de saber que al final lo tienes tú. —La voz de Sun se abrió paso entre el espeso silencio—. Puedes dárselo a Aaron cuando lleguemos a casa.

—…lo haré —murmuró ella, perdiendo la mirada en la lejanía—. Puedes apostar a que lo haré.

Apretó un poco el anillo puntiagudo, notando los bordes del metal clavándose ligeramente en la palma de su mano. Era como si no hubiera vida sin él, como si su marcha hubiera sido el principio del final. Pero tenía algo por lo que luchar, aún seguía teniéndolo.

La mirada perdida de Claire mientras deslizaba el anillo en su dedo suavemente le dijo a Sun que no volvería a escuchar nada de lo que tuviera que decir. Jin le devolvió una mirada desde el otro lado de la jaula, de aquella forma que hacía que le latiera muy fuerte el corazón. Volviendo a poner los ojos en Claire, apoyó una mano cariñosamente en su hombro y se incorporó, sacudiéndose el polvo de los pantalones con un rápido gesto.

Aún tenía otro anillo que devolver.


End file.
